Real-time communication services are used to communicate audio, video, and other types of streaming data via a computer network, such as the internet. Real-time communication services rely on the reliable and timely delivery of network packets in order to provide a positive user experience. For example, if a real-time audio communication service that is used for an audio call is experiencing network issues (e.g., lost or late network packets), then the quality of the communication can suffer.
Timing information is also important for real-time communication services Timing information is needed, for example, to manage aspects of network packet reception and playback. Without accurate timing information, reliable and accurate playback of streaming media can be affected (e.g., latency problems, playback synchronization problems, etc.).
Therefore, there exists ample opportunity for improvement in technologies related to handling timestamp inaccuracies for streaming network protocols.